The Coming of the Vok
by Sabretalon
Summary: The Vok are turning the tide and sending a protector but is he even prepared to face the Beast Wars head on? R
1. The Coming of the Vok Chapter 1

bChapter 1/b  
  
i Space is but a vast, cold nothingless and yet it holds the very essential forms of life. From galaxies to systems to planets to the very organisms that inhabit it. Everything is shared in the universe.  
  
As Vok we are the presumed protectors and observers of the galaxies. We are a society, a society that exceeds all others. Our technology and wisdom reach into the cosmos in a filament of light. We stand before time and act almost godlike. Our bodies are beyond any sentient beings comprehension. Our wisdom comes from the development of countless projects throughout the times. Our home galaxy is the Nexus, a composition of light and gas. There are others but none more powerful than this.  
  
One of our projects, code named Nexus Zero, was a rather simple project designed by a small science team. It involved the creation of a planet and on it, it carried the basis of history for two species. Humans and Cybertronians. The fundamental basis for their existence and continuation. Some of our basic instruments were in place on the planet but these were set off by visitors who came from a different time. The visitors were somewhat a menace since they disrupted the project and caused it to fail.  
  
- Vok Council (some time around beat wars era)/i  
  
".but Eldar Quirus, the only way to stop the project would be to destroy the planet," argued Proxis.  
  
"I understand your rational feeling towards the project and its inhabitants but under law we cannot afford to disrupt time any further," the Eldar responded.  
  
"I object to using non-direct ways to solve the problem.we already know what the instruments weren't capable off," Phobos suggested.  
  
"Agreed, I suggest we send an agent to negotiate a settlement plan with the Visitors," Proxis asked.  
  
"What are the Visitor's called?" Phobos wondered.  
  
"From what I've been told, there are two kinds, one is called the Maximals and the other is Predacons," Proxis answered.  
  
"If we do send in an agent who would you like to send?" the Eldar demanded.  
  
"Do not worry too much sir, I have a few ideas for a likely candidate for the assignment," Proxis said.  
  
"Understood, we will have a meeting shortly before coming to a decision, dismissed and by the nebula guide us," the Eldar exclaimed.  
  
"Long live Nexus," the Vok officers chanted.  
  
The Vok in their incomprehendable being were emissions of light but naturally their presence was easy to identify each other. They were in the Council room that was inside the Nexus High Nebula, the main entity which the Vok conducted their political meetings and speeches.  
  
Proxis took off to Isashius-9, one of the Vok's key research installations. Like some beings, the Vok required their shelters to be made out of walls but these were more exotic and ancient. The installation was run by few scientists and tests were always undertaken in carefully controlled rooms. It made the Vok more comfortable to be in sheltered areas as they are more in tune with matter maternal objects.  
  
Proxis took a turn into a research development wing and ventured into a lab with a one sided window. The window faced a large chamber contained with artificial vegetation and insects. The subject inside was a fusion of two animals. An antelope caring the wings of an eagle across its back and having two small horns protruding from the head. The creature appeared to be getting some exercise as it trotted across the plain grass.  
  
The Vok council member entered the chamber and was greeted by the four legged animal.  
  
"I see your adjusting to your form quite nicely," Proxis complimented the creature.  
  
"Why thank you sir, I've had a lot of time to be familiar with it," the creature responded. "Very Good. Now I've talked with the High Eldar and we are deciding upon the Nexus Zero Project and whether to send an agent along. I'm going to recommend yourself to go, will you accept?" Proxis asked.  
  
"Me? Well Aren't I a little young, I still have training to accomplish. Besides there's a lot more smarter people who can do it," the creature answered.  
  
"Not quite. Your skill is well recommendable and your decision-making is sound. Just have faith in your abilities and you'll pull through and never give up," Proxis reminded him.  
  
The creature transformed, changing into a robot with its animal form contained on certain parts of the body. Its wings remained on its back and it retained its sand brown colour on its arms, legs and chest. The chest was more armoured and quite artistic. The head retained its antelope ears on its head but it had a more fierce raptor appeal to its face. With blue eyes and purple and black colouring it looked somewhat handsome. The robot also retained its tail, which was easily able to move from behind. He was also quite tall.  
  
The fuzor looked like it was in considerable thought before it spoke again.  
  
"Ok I'll do it whatever the cost, so what will it involve?" the robot asked.  
  
"A lot actually. The safety of the project, the settlement of the two waring factions and the safety of the inhabitants and time itself," Proxis explained and the robot looked interested. At least for now.  
  
hr  
  
i".You Skyeblade have pledged under oath the laws of the Vok and will without question uphold these laws at any cost necessary. It is your duty to serve your quest till you are relieved off duty or have un- expectantly completed your task. You have agreed to the terms of staying on the planet for as long as necessary and to be without outside contact and without most of your spark powers."  
  
".Your primary task is to ensure the project carries on as planned. If it appears the project becomes faulty or is unable to perform a sequence then proceed to legitimising the problem. If unable to do so proceed to phase two. Phase two involves the safety of certain instruments of essential importance..."  
  
".Your secondary task is to secure a settlement with both or either waring factions, Maximals and Predacons. If unable to secure task then abort and proceed to the task of preventing them from setting off project instruments. You are allowed to take sides in the war but remain anonymous of your intentions since only you are allowed to know of this operation. Destruction of factions due to circumstances is no concern however termination is available if they appear uncooperative and misuse of the project."  
  
".Third objective includes the safety of time and the inhabitants of the planet. All measures must be used to prevent a misplacement of time or harm to the planet itself."  
  
".Your last objective is covert and incudes the Nexus Zero test zone which must be found manually. There you must ensure its safety and that all its systems are working properly. This ends the testament of Nexus Zero."/i  
  
It had been twenty megacycles since Skyeblade had been in the chamber of Nexus where he swore under oath the responsibilities he had to perform. He was fortunate that he got the position since not many people were fortunate to be held in high regards.  
  
Travelling in a mixture of gas and light, Skyeblade's form was well protected and the beam of light guided itself through the galaxy intended for its destination. The robot was left in thought as he peered at space and what it held within its void. Later Skyeblade found himself drifting into sleep.  
  
hr  
  
"Looks like there's no pred activity today," Rhinox reported.  
  
Optimus stood beside him and peered at the screen, monitoring any changes occurring. Suddenly the Axalon was hit by a small tremor and the crew were a little shaken by the vibration.  
  
"This storm appears to be unstable," Silverbolt exclaimed as he looked at the comm. screen.  
  
"Ya think bird dog. Before you got outta ya shell we'd been through several of these. Standard precaution," Rattrap explained in his sarcastic tone.  
  
"Never a less, Sentinel is being hit hard by the lightning. We'll lose most of our sensor range by tomorrow so be prepared to do a little handy work," Optimus pointed out.  
  
"And where's Cheetor. Ain't he supposed to be back?" Rattrap wondered.  
  
"I'm right here guys," Cheetor said as he came up the elevator and Optimus gave him a nod.  
  
"How long should this storm last?" Optimus asked Rhinox.  
  
"According to my calculations it should take at least four megacycles to complete its phase in the area," Rhinox answered and typed in a couple more buttons.  
  
"Just enough to make it interesting," Optimus mused and was interrupted by the computer's scanners.  
  
"What is it Rhinox?" Cheetor wondered.  
  
"Some sort of solar flare but its not generating enough radiation to be one!" Rhinox exclaimed.  
  
"When was radiation ever exact?" Rattrap said sarcastically. The others gave him a look but continued with the crisis at hand.  
  
"When will it hit the planet?" Optimus demanded.  
  
"In two cycles," Rhinox replied.  
  
"Maybe it's the aliens?" Cheetor suggested.  
  
"Not a chance fur ball, the thing's a solar flare," Rattrap barked.  
  
"Maybe but we have to check it out. I'm placing sentinel on full power, that way it can protect us more from the energon storm," Rhinox informed them and pressed more controls.  
  
"Good, Cheetor, Silverbolt come with me. We're going to find out just what it is," Optimus said and the three gathered on the elevator and descended outside.  
  
"What do you think big green?" Rattrap said, turning his gaze towards him.  
  
"I don't know what it is but Optimus and the others will find it," Rhinox replied.  
  
"Ah the curse of curiosity," Rattrap muttered.  
  
hr  
  
"We should be near the crash of the light array," Blackarachnia mentioned to her comrades.  
  
"Good the Royalty rewards those who bring back that thing," Inferno added.  
  
"The only reward we'll get is a load of slag," the widow spider muttered as to not catch the ant's hearing.  
  
"I see the crash site but not the light array," Waspinator exclaimed.  
  
Crested in the shadows of the cliffs lay a dormant crater, only minute in size to the extent of the blast radius. There was however no visible sign of a light array as their ship had detected only the remains of its impact.  
  
"Megatron this is Blackarachnia, it appears that whatever hit here is totally gone," the spider informed the saurian as they dropped off at the burnt ground.  
  
"On the contrary the Vok are never gone and never will be!" a voice called behind them.  
  
The predacons turned to see a fuzor. It was a cougar with the wings of a eagle.  
  
"Who are you?" Blackarachnia demanded.  
  
The fuzor gave a sly laugh, "I am that which is part of the one. Skyeblade transform!"  
  
The fuzor transformed into its tall, artistic and impressive form.  
  
"Don't talk gibberish with me pal I'm a Predacon and I.we won't hesitate to shoot," Blackarachnia threatened.  
  
The three Predacons transformed and took out their weaponry to fire.  
  
"We really have underestimated you Predacons. You truly are more stupid than you appear," Skyeblade exclaimed softly.  
  
"As I said no hesitation," the spider snapped and fired her weapon at him.  
  
Skyeblade expected the attack and dodged it but was hit by Inferno and Waspinator's guns. He staggered back and thought about the situation.  
  
"Not so tough now are you?" Blackarachnia sneered.  
  
"It appears not but I am the protector of this world and I will prevent its misuse," Skyeblade protested, holding the injury on his chest plate.  
  
A sudden blast was heard in the canyon as Inferno was knocked back by incoming missiles. After a moment more, several more blasts erupted on the ground. Skyeblade and the predacons noticed three robots approaching them flying in formation. Only the Predacons decided it was a time to retreat since they were outgunned and damaged from the attack.  
  
Skyeblade watched the predacons flee into the bush and gave a small smile. He believed he would try to cope with the Predacons as best as he could in the future but in the meantime certain things took priority and repair was one of them.  
  
The three robots dropped downwards and landed glancing at the crash site and then at him. They showed expressions of surprise across their faces and he was sure that they had no idea as to his arrival only speculation of course.  
  
"Uh greetings I'm Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals. I'm glad we came in time otherwise.," pointing to the mark on Skyeblade's chest, "they could have injured you more."  
  
"I thankyou for your support. My name is Skyeblade," he told them, feeling more relaxed with this bunch of robots.  
  
Optimus and the others shared a warm gratitude of welcome.  
  
"Well welcome Skyeblade, I don't suppose you could inform us on how you got here?" Optimus questioned.  
  
"Soon perhaps but not here. Is their somewhere where we can talk elsewhere?" Skyeblade asked dismissively.  
  
"Yes our ship or what's left of it is due east about 50 clicks," Optimus responded.  
  
"Then I shall consort with your questions there please," Skyeblade asked and transformed back into his beast form.  
  
Optimus nodded and motioned the others to head out. They transformed to beast mode and took flight.  
  
Skyeblade looked at the way they took off and appeared in thought for a moment. He lifted his own wings to bear and lifted off the ground. Optimus transformed and took off on his jets.  
  
hr  
  
"I thank you for welcoming me into your base," Skyeblade said after all the introductions had been made at the Axalon.  
  
It had been a long quiet flight to the base and he would hope he was going to be asked some questions.  
  
"So now that you've been introduced Skyeblade you might tell us how you got here," Optimus wondered.  
  
"Yes of course. I am a protector sent by the Vok, the aliens who made this world and its instruments," Skyeblade answered almost too suddenly.  
  
The Maximals only gasped in surprise. They had never seen the aliens in person and remotely feared of their return.  
  
"Why were you only sent?" Rhinox asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I was chosen as a means of safeguarding our project," I explained.  
  
"Well it seems there's not much to safeguard then since we've encountered several of your devices. One of which took two of comrades," Optimus stated.  
  
"You are mistaken. There is much at stake on this planet. As for your comrades I was not aware that our devices had taken any hostages,"  
  
"Yeah I hate cheese. Look we know they were taken," Rattrap pointed out.  
  
"Now that's not right, I saw them being taken into space!" Cheetor exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry I do not know what happened to them. Most of my time involved training and I had little time to be involved in the matters outside of it," Skyeblade apologised.  
  
"Understood Skyeblade. Take some time to look around the base. We have a schedule on patrols but you can perhaps wait until tomorrow to do that," Optimus suggested.  
  
Skyeblade nodded, "Yes perhaps I need time to repair."  
  
The robot turned lightly and walked down a corridor, transforming to his beast form on the way and walked a steady pace towards the empty quarters.  
  
When he was out of sight Optimus glanced towards the Maximals. They showed expressions of confusion and some resentment.  
  
"I'm sure he has no intention of harming us," he cut into the silence. "I don't think we are of any concern. It's what he's doing on this planet that worries me," Rhinox stated his opinion.  
  
"Yeah no telling what he'll end up doing. He may just trigger his own devices," Rattrap added.  
  
"Well let's just keep an eye on him and see," Optimus said concluding the meeting and stepped out of the bridge to attend to his own quarters and write in his log of the current events and what possibly might unfold. 


	2. The Coming of the Vok Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Skyeblade woke the next day, knowing that his repairs had been complete. His quarters had no window so the only light that came through was his night vision courteous of his cougar form. He rose from his bed and staggered out of the room, feeling a little numb from sleeping on one side. He looked around and padded down the corridor towards the bridge of the Axalon.  
  
He found Rattrap sleeping at a chair overlooking what appeared to be a scanning control. He gave a sly grin and padded up towards the round control table.  
  
He cleared his throat with a loud noise, "Well good morning Rattrap."  
  
The Rat was startled for a moment and woke suddenly to find the fuzor standing near the control table.  
  
"Hey your better. I was just taking a nap. Scanning is quite a tiring job ya know," Rattrap said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Skyeblade gave a brief chuckle, "Yes I believe you on that," and then pressed a button with his paw and he was surprised to find it beeped and projected a hologram of a plant he'd never seen before.  
  
Rattrap looked at him for a moment and then thought about something "So eh did you have friends back where you came from?"  
  
Skyeblade pressed the same button but couldn't figure out how to turn the hologram off, so instead he left it be. His cat face turned to the cat to answer.  
  
"You speak of the Nexus, the Vok's home. I did have friends," he answered.  
  
"So why did the Vok build all those devices?" Rattrap wondered.  
  
"They are merely defence systems, if they are to be remained dormant then they will harm no one," the fuzor explained.  
  
Optimus and Silverbolt walked into the bridge, both showing some sign of being revitalised from a good night's sleep.  
  
"Good morning you two. How is your repairs Skyeblade?" Optimus asked.  
  
"They are complete. I think I will go out for a patrol today," Skyeblade suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, there hasn't been anything out of the unusual but Pred activity needs to be checked on frequently," Optimus pointed out.  
  
The ship was suddenly hit and alarms began whaling.  
  
"Oh you were saying?" Rattrap emphasised in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Warning predacon attack, Sentinel is down at fifty percent efficiency," the base announced. Rhinox and Cheetor came bolting out of the corridor and took positions.  
  
"Activating auto-guns," Rhinox said after pressing a couple of levers.  
  
"How many are out there?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Well scanners are pretty much dead after that storm.I'm counting four no five preds attacking us," Rattrap reported.  
  
"Shields were also damaged from the storm, it appears that they won't hold on for much longer," Silverbolt added.  
  
"Okay, Skyeblade, Cheetor and Silverbolt get out there and stop them!" Optimus ordered.  
  
The three acknowledged and grouped together on the elevator as it made its descent outside. The three jumped off before it could touch the ground and raced towards the Predacons who were partially behind cover and attacking the shields.  
  
Cheetor and Silverbolt engaged Quickstrike and Inferno while Skyeblade found Blackarachnia. He pounced on her and knocked her over but she got a leg through and kicked him off her. He sprawled across the ground and clenched his claws into the ground to stop himself from sliding.  
  
"Skyeblade transform!" he chanted and transformed into his tall robot form.  
  
He was hit from behind and fell to his knees, regaining himself and noticed that it had been Waspinator who fired on him. Before he could flinch Blackarachnia held her gun at his head. A explosion interrupted them and he broke away, standing up to face the spider however he couldn't do much more as the spider regained her quick reflexes and fired a dart into his chest.  
  
"Arghh!" he cried as cyber venom was injected into his circuits and he tore the dart form his armour. He began to feel weak and pian shot through his body but the full effect had not occurred yet. The spider smirked.  
  
"I'm impressed not everybody survives my venom instantly," Blackarachnia pointed out and loaded her weapon again.  
  
Skyeblade gave a low growl and fell to his knees, "Stars and moons grant me power." He mumbled something else and when the spider was just about to fire at him again, he unleashed a brief shock of lightning from his hands. The lightning struck Blackarachnia full on and she was blasted away by the small burst of energy. To his satisfaction he had defeated the spider at last but that brief moment of energy discharge drained all his concentration and strength. He staggered for a cycle more and then collapsed, his optics turning black and the full affect of the cyber venom kicking in.  
  
Cheetor fired a shot at Waspinator and blasted him away and then saw Skyeblade lying on the ground, surrounded by purple cyber venom and was wide mouthed before he raced over and touché him. He could see that his friend had gone into stasis lock and glanced to see that Silverbolt was engaged with Quickstrike.  
  
"Hang in there big guy, you'll be okay," Cheetor reassured the unconscious robot.  
  
All at once the Predacons retreated and fled in the direction of their base and Silverbolt flew over to help Cheetor lift him up into the elevator. They heard the auto guns humming down as the enemies moved away.  
  
Optimus was just about to congratulate them when he saw the damage inflicted on Skyeblade and told them to place him in the CR Chamber to repair. After he was carefully placed inside, the doors closed and Rhinox conducted a brief scan over his systems.  
  
"It's just Cyber Venom, he'll heal from that but I'm getting readings on his core's systems. It appears that it was drained, nothing of a injury but it looks more like he became fatigued," Rhinox reported.  
  
"Anything we can do?" Optimus wondered.  
  
"He just needs to relax that's all, he should be fine after his repair," Rhinox answered and then raised a eye brow, "But on another matter, the scanners picked up a short burst of electrical energy during the battle."  
  
"Oh I saw him shoot this lightning at Blackarachnia but it was only a brief outburst and then he just collapsed," Cheetor added.  
  
Rhinox and Optimus shared a look of interest. "Seems our Vok friend has some powers but my thoughts is that he gets drained mentally if he uses them," Rhinox suggested.  
  
Optimus nodded, "Yes my thoughts exactly. I'll have a talk with him when he's repaired. Rattrap how long until we can get the repairs completed?"  
  
"Oh with the five of us we should get it done in a few megacycles," Rattrap said and pulled out a spanner out of an open box that was under a console.  
  
"The most important thing is getting the scanners working. I'd like to work on some of Sentinel's programming and seen if I can increase the shields," Rhinox said.  
  
"Good. Now let's get to work people," Optimus declared and took off with Cheetor to fix a circuit board in engineering.  
  
-  
  
".Then cloud-bot collapsed," Waspinator explained to his leader.  
  
"Interesting yesss. A robot with amazing powers. Tarantulas how should we deal with this.alien?" Megatron demanded from the metallic spider. "According to Blackarachnia's account the aliens are called the Vok-"  
  
"The Vok? Such a strange name for beings with that power," Megatron interrupted.  
  
"Yes, the Vok that joined the Maximals must feel exhaustion after using his powers. That power doesn't appear to be as powerful as I'd imagine it to be so I'm assuming that as a delegate sent here he would have been limited on his powers," Tarantulas explained.  
  
"Understood. Perhaps we are fortunate that only one came here, but in the mean time we must act accordingly," Megatron stated.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm improving the Darkside's defence systems to calibrate a reinforced shield and improve our perimeter guns," Tarantulas informed him.  
  
"May I make a suggestion," a voice called as a black pterodactyl hovered upwards and Megatron nodded.  
  
"I'm aware that as Predacons we have a need to destroy the Maximals but I believe that destroying them bit by bit is more enjoyable. We should maximise our outer defence grids and include guns where the Maximals have previously ventured through. That is if we have the available resources on this ship," Jetstorm suggested.  
  
"Ah you'll make a excellent third in command. Yes I suppose it is fun to see them brake down slowly but what are you implying?"  
  
"We need all the intelligence we can get. Surveillance cameras can do but what if we can launch just a small object to the moon, a satellite of sorts? It won't be able to carry weapons since then it won't launch but if we can get a device on the moon we may be able to observe the Maximals better," Jetstorm explained.  
  
"An interesting idea. It does not always lead to conflict to win a war and I take for granted that regular intelligence may be a huge asset to utilise. Very well then, Jetstorm make a full plan and come back when you're finished," the saurian demanded.  
  
"As you command sir," he saluted and left the bridge. Megatron turned to Tarantulas.  
  
"Well it sounds like a good idea. It will definitely increase our communications but the launch is what troubles me," the spider pointed out.  
  
"Indeed another full scale attack should disrupt their attention on a small harmless device to the moon," Megatron nodded.  
  
Tarantulas nodded and pondered to his own thoughts and then realised the importance of improving the defence systems but was lost in a way to accomplish such a task. He left the bridge to engage Jetstorm for ideas. He felt assured that Jetstorm would make a very promising predacon.  
  
-  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty is waking up," Rattrap said. Skyeblade looked meekly a him for a moment and regained his former alert self.  
  
"Was I injured?" He said looking over at his repaired chest.  
  
"Yeah, you got shot by the spider-lady's cyber presents, so we fixed you up in the CR Chamber," the rat explained.  
  
"Oh.thanks," he said and walked towards the command table. He was still in his robot mode and pondered about the control systems.  
  
He experimented with a few until a holographic projection came up with the sensor grid. It appeared that the five Maximals had fixed the damage and that the ship was almost good as new. Even the burnt hull had been scrubbed clean.  
  
"Hmm.did Rhinox improve our defence systems?" Skyeblade asked.  
  
"Nope he's still gotta do that," Rattrap replied and continued to monitor the scanners.  
  
Skyeblade walked over to the rat and peered at the screen, "Uh could you run a level 1 diagnostics test for me?"  
  
"Huh.Why?" Rattrap wondered.  
  
"Just to test if everything is running okay," Skyeblade assured him and Rattrap ran the diagnostics test, which came up with a few minor problems.  
  
"You know your getting as bad as Rhinox!" the rat complained.  
  
"Not quite.I'm probably worse," Skyeblade smiled and walked into a corridor.  
  
Silverbolt came by and checked a screen, noting the completion of Sentinel's sensor grid. He glanced towards Rattrap and stood up from his chair.  
  
"I am going for scout patrol in grid Zion," Silverbolt informed the rat and descended the elevator before Rattrap could answer.  
  
"That guy is serious about her," Rattrap muttered and then resumed to his scan of the base.  
  
-  
  
"Report," Megatron demanded.  
  
"There are no possible sites for a alien device. All likely targets from the disk have been accounted for," the ship's computer reported. The saurian sighed.  
  
Megatron sensed someone approaching his quarters and dismissed his computer's screen and saw Jetstorm come in.  
  
"Ah Jetstorm what have you to report?" he asked.  
  
"Tarantulas and I have made a complete overview of the ship's resources and there appears to be plenty to accommodate a large defence grid of our territory as well as cameras, cannons or guns in maximal or neutral territory especially those areas which are quite a distance away," Jetstorm explained.  
  
"I see and is there any chance for you to begin the preparations now?" Megatron wondered.  
  
"Not at this time, we need to refine every gun to be able to cooperate with the defence computer and to adjust certain upgrades such as self-repair and heat/motion sensing," Jetstorm added.  
  
"Excellent and what is the name given to this defence system?"  
  
"Possibly Guardian"  
  
"Understood and what progress have you made on this satellite?"  
  
"I've completed the drafts and the smaller components but it will take time to construct a launch pad and finish of the device," Jetstorm said.  
  
"Good you are dismissed," Megatron stated.  
  
Jetstorm saluted, "Yes sir," and left.  
  
"Oh Optimus you will regret the day you left your most valuable assets unguarded," Megatron said to himself more or less as he sank back into his healing bath, twitching his purple talons. 


End file.
